gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay's Best Warriors
}} Since I was a warrior myself, I felt the need to write a page about the world of Roleplay's most feared warriors. Not just Britain and Spain, but the globe. Note-This will be edited throughout the days until Christmas probably. Great Britain #Johnathen Goldtimbers-Many may be wondering why I put him ahead of myself, but there's great reasoning. Goldtimbers was one of those people that had the greatest voices in combat. In the midst of battle, you'd need someone like him to tell you, "Hey, we're gonna be alright. Just hang on". Goldtimbers had unbelievable skill and talent, his presence boosted the morale of Great Britain like no other man could. Goldtimbers was a very gifted man. I remember one day he told me after a battle, "To eliminate your own fear, you must be feared". A high I.Q. player, much respected by many. #Sven Daggersteel-Under Johnny Goldtimbers, commanding the helm, I feel like I was Britain's best sailor and PvPer. Fair to say so? #Charles-One of the best gunners for sure, going to battle with this guy was an honor. No other man can be compared to his honor and loyalty. He'd take a bullet for you, man. #Eric-I trusted this guy the most when it came to combat. Not only was he a great gunner, he was an all around player. Rated lower than Seavane because Seavane had better accuracy, Eric is in the top five for sure because of his ability to repair quickly and use his voice to notify of enemy ships approaching us on the stern. #WIlliam Sharkskull-He was only with us for 2–3 years I'd say so, so that's why he's rated fifth. If he was British by heart, he'd definitely be number two. This guy's loyalty in combat, accuracy on the cannon, sailing abilities, really made him unstoppable. When he was with Spain, this guy was my main competition. Let's not forget he was a great PvPer as well. #Christopher-One of the few I would take on my ship to cannon, really honorable man, his loyalty and skill doesn't lie. Christopher was one of those guys where you just wouldn't see everyday. #Sam Seavane-His loyalty was quite shaky at times, he would leave the Guild and go on vacation without notice a lot of times, but he has proven himself to me to be a dominant warrior at sea. When he wouldn't use cheats, his aim was always on target. #Ishamel-One of the best rapairers I've ever captained. Good work, Ishamel. I tip my hat to you. #Blake Stewart-Was a key gunner on the main British flagship, was comfortable repairing and gunning. One of the few I would put on my flagship. #Nate Crestbreaker-He couldn't really cannon, but his efforts at the repair station helped us a lot. His cannon was not maxed either until the game ending. Spain #Hippie-This guy was the dominant force in 2011 before termination. He was absolutely the greatest jumper during The Paradox, alongside the "dream team", truly amazing. He wasn't known as a SvSer, but he sure was a great gunner. Hippie was also a huge voice in combat, that's the main reason he's number one. A lot of Pearson's army and navy were in his Guild because of Hippie's popularity and videos. #Spade-Rated lower than Hippie although their PvP skills are questionable, Spade left Spain and betrayed Pearson Wright to be a privateer for Great Britain, being a key factor in Pearson's loss. Spade is in the top 5 of not only Roleplay, but the whole game of his SvS gunning abilities. He was the best PvPer of all time and was the most consistent. Not known as a Roleplayer, when he did Roleplay, he was one to be reckoned with. Spade was in fact with Britain for one year, retiring from Roleplay shortly after. #Pearson Wright-The greatest voice in combat for Spain, I've rated him lower because he really never had the resource to actually be a dominant fighter. During his last few years as a roleplayer, he was on a level twenty, but he surprisingly had enough skill to win a few battles short handed. A astonishing man. Not really known as a warrior anyway, but it can be very much argued. #William Sharkskull-Explained on the Britain page, but one exception, he was mostly with Spain in his career, so rated fourth obviously. #Ben Squidskill-I think of him as a privateer, but I might be wrong. He was the best SvSer for Spain during the last 1–2 years of the game I think? I might need to check that up with Pearson. Don't remember this guy that much. #Molly McMorrigan-A hired privateer for Spain that turned the tides in many wars. Considered the best sailor on the game. #George Sailward- An evolutionary repair man that would heal the ship in the matter of seconds. Really never had a great cannon level to impact the damage of another ship. #James Bladebones-Went inactive for a while, but was a dominant threat in PvP and considered a good gunner. #X Jumper-Wasn't really known at sea, but he was dominant in PvP, specifically a team pvp with no rules involved. Piracy #Spade-Spade was listed for Spain because he did tremendous amount of time in the Caribbean Rangers, serving as Pearsons best warrior. After The Paradox ending, he decided it would be best for him to leave Spain and become a pirate, where he then privateered for England letting Spain tremble in fear. After he left Spain, he was an undefeated PvPer until the games end, and one of the best SvSers to ever live. #Remy-The biggest pirate icon of all, he had skill at the helm and cutlass. He would usually drop in battles on any side, he wouldn't care Spanish or British. He just wanted to have fun, and he always made it fun for others. #Molly McMorrigan-Molly was a pirate highered to privateer for Spain. She was a dominant force at sea and made the British pray she would come sick to battle. One of the best SvSers for sure. #Richard Goldvane-A pirate that would fight in many battles against Pearson when the British would knowingly not support his cause due to many facts that I will not reveal because they're part of Breasly's classified files. But really, Richard was a great PvPer and SvSer and really played the game at heart. #Bill Plunderbones-The same as Richard, these two were best friends or brothers and did everything together everyday when they were still active #Seagull-Nobody knows him because he was quiet, but he attended in many battles to aid Spain or Britain, he didn't care which side, just a roaming pirate. OUTLAWS (United Provinces) #Jarod Pillagebane-A lot of newbies don't know this guy, but he was amazing. He had a maxed Guild under his control that would serve him in the battles alongside Great Britain. Jarod's sailing skills and crew led the British and him to be a unstoppable armada, during the very early Post-Paradoxian war #Pencil Boy-Forgotten, but was Jarod's right hand man. Could PvP, SvS, wasn't the best at those things, but was capable of doing them United Allies #Robert Seasteel-The GM of a maxed Guild capable of doing major damage to any Roleplaying group, he had successful abilities at the helm but mostly preferred to cannon. #William Darkvane-The Co-GM, much like Robert, liked to cannon more than sail. United Allies had talented gunners but lacked a Sailor. That's like a football team having wide recievers and not a quarterback. Funny analogy. The Elite Musket Men #William Dampbellows-A great sailor, he was old school. This guy was the first I allied with in the wars against Pearson. A talented man at any position. #Jack Daniels-A very talented gunner that went to Romania after a while. SPARTANS #Basil Brawlmonk-Don't really remember this guy a lot but he could SvS for sure. #Charles Warmonk-One of the best sailors to ever touch base in Roleplay, him and his war frigate were annoying, he was that good. Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO